Never Ending
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Bella asks some questions about Jasper and Alice's relationship. Alice reflects on some loving moments shared between her and Jasper. Better than it sounds...well I hope ;P Plz read and review!


**Another Alice/Jasper story. I love them so much and I wish we could have seen more of their relationship in the books! So here we go. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, yet again.**

**Alice POV**

Bella was annoying me. She kept glancing over at me, her eyes confused and curious. I knew what she wanted to ask, and I knew she wanted to ask it soon but she seemed to scared too. I glanced up at her myself, making her blush furiously before she dropped her eyes again.

Bella was still new around here. It was her first time staying over at our house without Edward, who was out hunting. He had heard my begging for him to let her stay. She still wasn't completely comfortable around our large family, but she put on a brave front. She still wasn't completely comfortable with even just me, and we were going to be best friends.

"Bella..." I sighed, rolling my eyes. She blushed deeper red, avoiding my eyes.

"Ya?" she asked, shifting her legs on the couch. Her large cast got in the way of being comfortable.

"Did you need to ask something possibly?" I asked, glancing up at her again. She bit her lip, trying to look innocent. "I can see already." I sighed, rolling my eyes at her.

"Then you should know the answers already." Bella smiled. I sighed, folding my arms. "You're going to make me ask aren't you?" She laughed. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yep."

"Edward said...that Carlisle didn't create you and Jasper." She stated, looking up at me. I nodded simply.

"That's not the question." I smiled. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I mean how did you and Jasper come here... how did you get... together?" She stuttered, blushing again. She did that so easily. Easier than any other human I had been around. It amused Emmett to no end.

"We met up in a diner. I saw him first... I saw him for 16 years before I found him." I smiled, remembering that day...

_The dinner had few in it, but it was enough for me to feel the burning fire up in the back of my throat. It would hurt Jasper ten times worse than me. the vision I had had of him today coming in, I could tell from his black eyes that he hadn't fed in a while. We would have to go first thing. _

_The bells chimed, and I turned eagerly hoping this time it was my Jasper. It wasn't, and my heart sank. I gave a frustrated hiss, clenching my fist. I had waited so long for him, and the day he was supposed to come it was taking him forever. He was going to frustrate me before we even met. _

_The bells chimed again, and I looked over and froze. I didn't even breath. He was even more perfect than I had seen in all those visions, even more beautiful as he glanced wearily around the dinner. I slipped off the seat, straightening my skirt and smiling. His eyes flickered to me, and he straightened, watching me closely. I moved forward, barely containing my excitement. Jasper was here! I could finally find the Cullens, and then finally be a family, with him at my side. _

_He clenched his teeth, looking prepared to pounce. I was unpreturbed my this, knowing he was so alert all the time. I stopped before him, smiling up at his gorgeous face. He was amazing. My Jasper. _

_"You've kept me waiting a long time." I scolded. Confusion crossed his perfect features, as he ducked his head. A few golden locks of hair fell into his pitch black hair. What he was about to say made me smile even before he said it. _

_"I'm sorry ma'am." he mumbled, looking back at me with confused eyes. I held out my tiny hand smiling up at him. He looked at my hand wearily, before taking it gently. _

_"It's good to finally see you Jasper." _

"16 years?" Bella gaped, looking shocked. I giggled nodding.

"Wouldn't you look for Edward that long? I mean if you saw him, his perfect beauty, the love he was going to give you and what you were going to be with him over and over again wouldn't you go looking?" I smiled, watching as her face grew understanding. She gave a nod, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah... when you put it like that." She mumbled, looking at her hands. "So you were just together after that?"

"It took us a year to find Carlisle and stuff. We got together searching for them."

_"You're sure about this... family? How do we know they'll even let us in?" Jasper asked, growling slightly. I was taken back by his sudden anger. My eyebrow's furrowed in confusion as I stared up at him. _

_"Jazz, I see us with them. I see us happy." I whispered, standing. I flitted to his side, grabbing his hand gently. "Jasper, what's wrong?" _

_His head fell, his hair falling in his eyes again. They were not a strange mixture of red and gold, making an odd orange color. They still looked beautiful on his face. I reached up, running my hand over his cheek gently. "I-I don't want to give you up." He murmured, his shoulders falling in defeat. I gapped. Jasper thought he was going to lose me? Did he not feel it, the constant pulse of love I had for him? How could he not understand? _

_"Oh Jasper." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're not going to "give me up." I'm _yours_ Jasper. You are always first to me." I whispered, grabbing his face in my hands. He stared at me with awe struck eyes. _

_"Mine." He whispered. I gasped at the vision that flitted before my eyes, making me smile. He grinned back. "There went being spontanious." He laughed, slipping his hands around my tiny waist and pulling me forward. He hesitated, searching my eyes._

_"Just kiss me Jasper." I ordered, immpatient. I had waited all this time for his kiss, his touch. _

_His lips pressed against mine gently, but it quickly deepened. I moved my hands through his golden hair, pulling him forward. I moaned against his lips, savoring the feeling and hoping there would be more to follow._

"And...you got married? Is th-that night...the s-same as when you're human?" She stuttered, blushing furiously. I laughed.

"Yes we have sex the same." I said plainly, laughing again as she blushed so red I thought she would explode. I'm not sure Edward would be happy if she did that. "It was nerve wrecking, but we did it. And several times after. Jasper's quite the stud." I grinned. Bella looked like she was going to have a heart attack. I giggled.

_"Carrying me over the threshold is quite cute." I giggled, as Jasper set me inside the little house Esme had set up for us. He grinned, kissing the top of my head. _

_"It's tradition isn't it Mrs. Whitlock?" He purred in my ear, making me shiver with fear for what was to come, and with pleasure at my new name. I lifted my hand, moving my hand back and forth as I stared at the glittering ring. _

_"Yes, it is Mr. Whitlock." I smiled. _

_"And now bed." He growled, his hands wrapping around my waist. I felt my nervous burst over the wall I had built up, making me quiver. I had never done this before. What if I didn't satisfy Jasper like Maria did? What if I was horrible at this? What if my body wasn't as beautiful as Maria? A wave of calm washed over me, extinguishing the fire that the nerves had set. I sighed against his gift. "I love you, no need to be scared." _

_"Right..." I smiled. I turned around, pressing my lips to his lightly. "One minute." _

_He nodded, running his hands down my sides making me shiver before he smiled and went into the bedroom. I took a deep breath, moving toward the bathroom. I help up the skimpy lingerie Rosalie and me had picked out slipping it on. I glanced in the mirror, my skin looking even paler in the bright mirror lights. I twirled, giving myself the once over. I had no curves, and little breasts. What was beautiful about me? I was short and plain, at least in the vampire world. Nothing like the glorious Rosalie. Nothing like the imaginary Maria I had thought up who was irresistibly beautiful. _

_I sighed, smoothing out the fabric and making my way to the bedroom. Jasper lay across the bed, his perfect chest revealed. I marveled at the plains of his muscled chest. His eyes fell on me, as his lips curved into a small smile. "My God Alice, your-your..." he trailed off, staring at me in awe. What was I? Hideous? Ugly? Plain? "Beautiful." He finished, making my heart sore. I smiled shyly, crawling in front of him, sitting down next to him, my knees tucked underneath me. He laid his hand on my knee, sending another wave of calm over me. This time love and lust were mixed together with it, making me gasp. His hand worked its way up my knee pressing his lips to mine. "I love you my little Pixie."_

_"I love you Major." _

_And I showed him just how much. _

"It was the most beautiful night ever." I whispered, remembering our first time. I was magical.

"You and Jasper have been together a long time. Does it never end?" She asked, her eyes curious. I shook my head and opened my mouth-

"No, it never ends." Jasper's deep voice came from behind, making me glance over my shoulder. It was like he had been there the whole time. I grinned at him. "Alice is all that has kept me alive through this life. All that I've had to live for." He ran his finger through my hair, staring down at me with his rich golden eyes. I took his hand, kissing his knuckles each one by one.

"It never will. For either of us." I seconded, staring back and getting lost in his eyes just like that day in the dinner, and just like every day after.

We would always be together, and we would always share that beautiful, amazing, life changing love.

**Hope you liked, and please review. **


End file.
